I Hate My Sajangnim!
by Imorz
Summary: Pilih mana, bekerja dibawah bos yang kekanakkan atau memiliki pacar bertipe S? Malang sekali, Baekhyun justru mendapatkan keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate My Sajangnim! © Imorz

EXO © SM Entertainment

 _Warning_ : _typo(s), ooc, boss!au, mature content, slash, shonen-ai_

 _Summary_ : Pilih mana, bekerja dibawah bos yang kekanakkan atau memiliki pacar bertipe _S_? Malang sekali, Baekhyun justru mendapatkan keduanya.

* * *

 **1** — _New Sajangnim_

* * *

Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaannya menjadi pegawai reguler di perusahaan terkemuka milik keluarga Park. Ia senang sekali ketika mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari kantor bahwa dia lulus _interview_. Selain gajihnya yang besar, harga dirinya pun naik drastis karena ia bekerja di perusahaan ternama, mirip-mirip jadi anggota _boyband_.

Semua teman-temannya bertanya padanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa berhasil bekerja di sana dan Baekhyun hanya bilang bahwa kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri. Mereka yang bertanya lantas _tepuk dahi._

Hanya menjadi pegawai reguler saja, Baekhyun sudah bisa membelikan rumah baru untuk Ibu dan Kakaknya. Keluarganya tentu sangat amat bangga dengan si bungsu. Sering kali pamer ke tetangga, mendadak mereka menjadi ria.

Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, asal keluarganya bahagia, ia akan tetap bekerja sepenuh hati. Bahkan, Baekhyun rela menjomblo bertahun-tahun demi memenuhi ambisinya. Dia sudah meyakini bahwa pacar itu hanya mitos. Pacar itu semacam merek pasta gigi terbaru. Tidak penting.

Sehari-harinya, Baekhyun akan berangkat pukul setengah tujuh pagi, menaiki _commuter line_ , bekerja dengan giat dan pulang sekitar jam 7 malam. Di kantor, Baekhyun terkenal sebagai pegawai yang tekun. Ia selalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan hasil yang ia kerjakan selalu berbuah sempurna.

Teman-temannya di kantor mengenal Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang ramah, disiplin serta gigih. Ia tidak sombong dengan pencapaiannya, Kakak dan Ibunya saja yang begitu.

Baekhyun lulus dari perguruan tinggi dengan IPK membanggakan, memiliki sertifikat ahli di bidang bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Mandarin serta Komputer. Sang Kakak dan Ibu semakin menggeliat bangga.

 _Fyi_ , Ibu Baekhyun sampai saat ini masih mencoba mengingat-ingat sewaktu mengandung Baekhyun, ia tengah mengidam apa.

Semua kehebatan anak bungsu keluarga Byun ini tidak luput dari mata elang sang pimpinan. Melihat hasil kerjanya yang sempurna, Baekhyun lambat laun dipromosikan ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi.

Perlahan, waktu demi waktu, akhirnya ia pun resmi dinobatkan menjajaki jabatan sekretaris utama. Bukan main sang Ibu senangnya.

Tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak lagi memakai tali ber- _id card_ yang biasa pakai. Seluruh pegawai tercengang kagum dan memberinya selamat.

Kemudian semua berubah ketika sang bos mulai ikut senam zumba seminggu yang lalu.

Berawal dari seseorang bernama Kim Jongin dari bagian pemasaran mengeluarkan kalimat pedas bernada: _"Pak, perut bapak gembul, ya!"_

Bagai tersambar petir, tuan Park langsung saja mencari inisiatif meluruskan niatnya untuk diet dan berolahraga. Namun beliau lupa satu hal.

 _"_ B-Baka _! Aku hanya beda 30 tahun darimu, Baekhyun! Lagian itu hanya angka! Aku yakin wajahku masih lebih_ kawaii _daripada kau!"_

Kemudian beliau encok dan nada bicaranya persis seperti dilanda sakaratul maut. Baekhyun berumur 25, _by the way_.

Akibat dari kegiatan ekstrim itulah selama seminggu ini kursi pimpinan perusahaan sama sekali tidak diisi. Ah, tapi Baekhyun dan pegawai yang lain sering iseng duduk-duduk di sana dan memparodikan beliau. Kurang ajar memang.

Lalu, pada hari ini, sebuah kejadian besar terjadi di perusahaan tersebut. Sebuah pengumuman langsung dari titah sang tuan Park menggemparkan seisi gedung.

Pimpinan perusahan PARK: NUTRITION AND SUPLEMENT digantikan oleh anak kedua tuan Park.

Baekhyun cemas , ia akan segera bekerja di bawah tangan seseorang yang baru, seseorang yang belum ia ketahui asal usulnya. Memikirkan apakah ia bisa bekerja sama dengan anak tuan Park atau tidak menjadi masalah utamanya saat ini.

Seseorang segera mengambil tindakan, ia membuka situs pencarian dan melacak secara detail keluarga Park.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol!"

Sontak yang lain menggerubungi pelaku, berusaha melihat ke layar monitor.

"Apa?! Dia lulusan perguruan tinggi terbeken di Jerman?!"

"Dia menjuarai Turnamen Taekwondo tingkat nasional saat SMA! Dia juga pandai catur!"

"Dan tenis!"

"Aku merinding melihat _record_ rapotnya. Dia ini makan apa sih sampai bisa sepintar itu?!"

"Kenapa kalian malah melihat bakatnya? Lihat, tingginya 185 cm!"

"ASTAGA, DIA BERFOTO BERSAMA YURI SNSD!"

"Itu ... kakaknya."

"Dia juga tampan."

Semua orang kemudian menatap tajam pada dia yang berkata terakhir.

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh ikut berkomentar gitu?" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Kami tahu dia tampan," ucap mereka serempak. "Itu hal yang umum."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memisahkan diri dari kawanan hewan buas yang haus akan Park Chanyeol. Ia duduk disembarang kursi kemudian memeriksa ponselnya.

Kebetulan sekali saat ada _email_ masuk dari pimpinan terdahulu.

Iris Baekhyun membundar. Ia berdiri dan memerintahkan seluruh teman-temannya tadi untuk bersiap akan kedatangan bos yang baru. Mendadak gedung berubah _chaos_.

Seperti mimpi buruk, suara dari sepatu yang berjalan ke arah ruangan mereka berkumpul terkesan begitu dramatis. _Slow motion_ dan ruangan mendadak beraura suram. Jongin diam-diam menahan kencing.

Mereka berdiri di pinggir dengan memberi ruang di depan mereka agar _dia_ bisa lewat menuju ruang pimpinan langsung. Baekhyun sendiri berdiri di samping pintu ruang pimpinan. Semua orang terkena _doki-doki_ berjamaah.

Pintu itu terbuka. Oksigen seakan sirna dan bunyi dari ketukan sepatu itu semakin nyaring.

Park Chanyeol kemudian berjalan dengan wibawanya diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia melewati para pegawai yang bermuka kaku (dan tegang) dengan santainya. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik saku celana.

Ia lalu berhenti di samping Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba berbalik badan. Kemudian kepalanya saling berhantup dengan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aduh! Sehun, sudah kubilang jaga jarak!"

Pria yang diteriaki Sehun itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Atmosfir tegang itu luntur seketika. Para pegawai beserta Baekhyun memasang raut muka penuh tanda tanya pada orang tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih mengaduhi keningnya. Sehun segera melipir ke sisi kiri Chanyeol.

"Err ... baiklah! Mulai hari ini, perusahaan ini akan berada dibawah tanggung jawabku! Namaku Park Chanyeol, anak kedua bos kalian yang sebelumnya. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pengangguran tapi menghasilkan uang dan makanan favoritku mi instan _cup_. Karena ayah yang memintaku untuk menjadi pimpinan perusahaan ini, maka aku harus melaksanakan titahnya meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ikhlas. Oke, ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Suara jangkrik terdengar sangat nyaring saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap tidak ada. Karena aku adalah _sajangnim_ kalian yang baru, maka akan ada peraturan yang baru juga.

"Pegawai laki-laki bisa memanggilku _brother_. Pegawai perempuan harus memanggilku _darling_. Pegawai yang merasa _gender_ -nya setengah-setengah harus segera pergi dari sini!

"Setiap pagi, lagu Cheer Up harus dikumandangkan di setiap _speaker_. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin kita selalu semangat. Oh iya, sediakan selalu susu di mejaku dan jangan susu penambah tinggi badan, jangan. Siangnya, putarkan lagu rock, agar kalian tidak mengantuk! Menjelang pulang, peluklah rekan terdekat kalian masing-masing agar kasih sayang selalu terjalin.

"Sampai disini, ada pertanyaan?"

Masih belum ada yang bersuara. Kecuali Jongin yang sedang menahan tawa (dan kencing).

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pekerjaan kita hari ini." Chanyeol kemudian meniti satu persatu wajah pegawainya.

"Yang berada di urutan kedua, ketiga, kelima, ketujuh dan kedelapan, kemari."

Pegawai yang ditunjuk tadi pun sontak mendekat pada si pimpinan baru.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, mulai dari yang paling pojok."

"N-Nama saya Hani, pak! Dari bagian pemasaran!"

"Nama saya Jongin. Saya juga dari bagian pemasaran, menjabat sebagai manager."

"Nama saya Chanwoo, pak. Saya dari bagian pendanaan."

"Nama saya Luhan. Saya manager produksi."

"Saya Jongdae. Saya hanya manusia biasa, pak!"

Telunjuk yang terangkat, mulut yang sudah terbuka, Chanyeol ingin sekali menendang pegawai yang memperkenalkan diri terakhir. Tapi dia mengurungkannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku _brother_ atau _darling_. Jangan panggil aku pak atau bapak. Aku masih 25!"

Hal tersebut lantas menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "Tuan masih berumur 25? Saya kira sudah 30-an."

Chanyeol kemudian membatu.

"SEHUN! ADA ORANG YANG MENGIRA AKU 30-AN! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! SEHABIS INI AKU HARUS PERAWATAN!"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Baekhyun pun menyesali ucapannya.

"Oh ya, kau siapa dan menjabat sebagai apa?" tanya Chanyeol mendadak.

Segera saja Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, "Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya sekretaris utama perusahaan. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

" _Heee_ , kau sekretarisku ya. Aku kira tadi tukang _catering_."

Mana ada tukang _catering_ berpakaian jas formal seharga _i-phone_ dan sepatu mengkilat sekilat matahari? Mana ada tukang _catering_ pakai jam tangan berlapis titanium dan parfum sewangi kasturi?

Ini jelas dia sedang balas dendam. Si Park Chanyeol ini balas dendam dengan Baekhyun karena sudah mengatainya pria berumur 30-an.

 _Heh_ , sayang sekali. Baekhyun itu orang yang penyabar. Bait murahan seperti itu tidak akan mempan padanya.

"Anu, _b-brother?_ " Jongin tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

" _Yes_?"

"Maksud dari tugas hari ini apa, ya? Bukannya kami sudah tahu tugas kami masing-masing?"

Chanyeol membuat gestur _'no, no, no, you silly boy'_.

"Karena ini hari pertama kalian bekerja denganku. Maka semua pekerjaan akan kita lakukan besok hari. Yang kita lakukan hari ini adalah—BERPESTA!"

 _Inner_ Baekhyun menangkap adanya ketidakwarasan dari bos barunya ini.

"Hani! Segera _booking_ tempat tongkrongan untuk 100 orang. Kalau bisa yang lesehan. Setiap meja harus ada soju!"

Sontak Hani hormat layaknya militer, "B-Baik! _D-Darling!_ "

Chanyeol beralih ke pegawai selanjutnya, "Jongin! Pastikan kau menyewa kaset musik! Genrenya dari trot sampai _death metal!_ "

"Oke, _brother!_ " Jongin langsung _ngacir_ kabur.

"Chanwoo! Segera pergi ke minimarket dan beli ko— _you know what i'm talking about._ "

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Jongin _hyung_?!" Protes Chanwoo yang permukaan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Karena kau yang paling muda, maka kau yang harus kami nistakan."

"A-Apa?!"

Beralih ke pegawai selanjutnya, "Luhan! Ajak Sehun berkeliling Seoul!"

"Kenapa?" jawab Luhan datar.

"Karena kami berdua sudah lama tidak berada di Seoul dan aku ingin _bodyguard_ -ku hapal seluk beluk kota ini."

"Aku bukan _bodyguard_ ," protes Sehun namun sayang Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Ia pun mengikuti Luhan yang pergi keluar dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Dan terakhir Jongdae! Bersiaplah untuk berpesta! _Yay_!"

"Eh? Aku tidak diberi tugas?"

"Tugasmu berpesta."

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudnya tugas seperti yang dilakukan Hani, Jongin, Chanwoo dan Luhan."

"Baiklah. Err ... tugas untukmu, apa ya? Oh, aku ada ide!"

Ia pun berbisik pada Jongdae.

"Kau ingin aku berkostum Doraemon?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"AKAN KU LAKUKAN, _SIR_!"

Lalu lima orang yang diberi mandat tadi sudah hilang menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Oke, mari kita berangkat!"

Kantor pun berubah sunyi. Gedung berubah seperti kota mati. Selesai teriakan Chanyeol tadi, seluruh pegawainya berhamburan keluar.

Penghuni yang tersisa hanyalah Baekhyun. Teronggok seperti terong penyakitan.

 _"Tunggu,"_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _"Tunggu dulu,"_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAAAARR!"

Teriak Baekhyun sendirian di dalam gedung yang sudah musnah penduduknya.

.

.

.

 _Continued._

* * *

a/n: Sayang sekali, respon untuk **FFF** jauh dibawah ekspektasi Imorz. Maka Imorz memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan **IHMS** ini. Tadinya ingin make kata _boss_ untuk judul, tapi karena dilihat-lihat udah banyak yang make judul begitu, maka digantilah jadi _sajangnim_. _Length_ -nya gak banyak-banyak, cuma kisaran 1k-2k dan akan ada beberapa _chapter_ yang akan memakai rating- _M_.

Segini dulu, jangan lupa penuhin kolom _review_ ya! Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate My Sajangnim! © Imorz

EXO © SM Entertainment

 _Warning: typo(s), ooc, boss!au, mature content, slash, shonen-ai_

* * *

 **2** — _Worst Boss Ever_

* * *

Kalau kalian pernah bermimpi buruk tentang atasan kalian yang super galak, percayalah, kalian akan berharap semoga mimpi tersebut berubah menjadi kenyataan. Karena pada dasarnya, memiliki atasan yang kekanakkan lebih merepotkan.

Byun Baekhyun. Menyandang berbagai gelar terpandang sebagai seseorang yang perfeksionis dan taat peraturan, saat ini tengah berada dikenyataan. Bukan mimpi, bukan khayalan.

Park Chanyeol sedang berjoged ala bang jali di atas meja di sana itu bukan sekedar mimpi, bukan.

Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di _lounge_ hotel super besar ini dengan sekumpulan _kerbau_ yang memilih berendam di kubangan padahal masih banyak lahan sawah yang harus dibajak. Oh iya, sang pengembalanya saja sedang mabuk soju di sana.

Baekhyun dijemput oleh Jongdae yang masih dalam keadaan sadar. Meskipun rasanya aneh naik skuter dibonceng dengan seseorang yang mengenakan kostum Doraemon. Rasanya seperti sedang pawai karena tujuan mata masyarakat terpaku pada mereka berdua.

Lalu Baekhyun memasuki _lounge_ hotel kemudian melihat _sajangnim_ barunya tengah asyik minum dengan para _darling-darling_ -nya. Pada titik tersebut Baekhyun berpikir bahwa orang ini sebenarnya hanyalah tukang kebun keluarga Park yang disewa tuan Park untuk menjadi penggantinya.

Karena, ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar kampungan. Ia seperti pemuda desa yang baru bisa ke kota. Jerman itu sebenarnya seperti apa sih?!

Jongin menyerahkan segelas kecil soju pada Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

"Minumlah Baekhyun, kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk—HIK! bukan untuk melipat wajah."

Baekhyun memang sedang kesal setengah mati, memang sedang _ngambek_. Makanya Jongin dapat dengan mudah menebak isi hati Baekhyun.

"Jongin, berhentilah minum. Wajahmu benar-benar merah."

Jongin lalu tertawa, "Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Kau ini terlalu lama tinggal di dalam gua ya? Hal seperti ini harusnya kau manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Kesempatan bersantai seperti ini mungkin tidak akan kau dapatkan dilain hari."

Baekhyun semakin kesal ketika ada orang mengatainya makhluk gua, _apalagi jika itu Jongin_. Namun, perkataannya sedikit melonggarkan amarah Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Mungkin saja setelah hari ini berakhir, Chanyeol itu ternyata sosok yang menakutkan bak Hitler dan penyuka tipe kerja rodi.

Atau Chanyeol itu tipe atasan yang suka memotong gajih karyawan seenaknya.

Merinding Baekhyun membayangkan. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menyanyi, entahlah itu disebut menyanyi atau berkumur-kumur. Netranya beralih pada segelas soju yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Ribuan kemungkinan mengukir dikepala Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika setelah ia meminum soju, semua kecerdasannya sirna? Atau tiba-tiba Baekhyun hilang ingatan? Atau yang paling mengerikan—

Bagaimana jika setelah ia meminum soju ternyata ia bukanlah seorang sekretaris melainkan _K-Pop Idol?!_

Ngeri, ngeri, ngeri, ngeri, ngeri, ngeri, ngeri, ngeri—

"Baekhyun, minum!"

Chanyeol menggunakan kuasanya untuk meraih gelas berisi soju miliknya dan menyuapi Baekhyun spontan.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bongkah matanya. Air keras itu mengucur pelan pada tenggorokannya dan turun ke lambung. Santai sekali. Menumbuhkan efek luar biasa pada Baekhyun yang sangat jarang mengonsumsinya.

" _Sajangnim_ , kau ini apa-apaan?!"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan tawa. Ia kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun, "Manusia gua!"

Baekhyun tentu tidak diterima. Ia memulai debut soju pertamanya saat _prom night_ sekolah menengah atas. Dan sekarang adalah yang kedua kalinya ia meminum minuman khas tersebut.

Byun Baekhyun memang manusia gua.

Ia beringsut meneguk segelas soju lagi. Perhatian Jongin dan Chanyeol pun tertuju padanya, keduanya saling menyengir nakal.

"Hanya duaa?" tutur Chanyeol jahil.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu, sekretaris Byun?" disusul oleh Jongin.

Malam itu Baekhyun mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di depan dua orang laknat dengan mengonsumsi soju sebanyak yang ia mampu.

* * *

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh minuman keras yang ia teguk beberapa saat lalu. Ia kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Penampilannya jatuh seperti seorang gelandangan. Permukaan wajah yang memerah dan mata sayu seakan mengantuk. Dirinya sudah seperti orang lain. Tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa larut dalam permainan bosnya.

Baekhyun memeriksa jam pada ponselnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Astaga, mereka berpesta seharian semalaman seperti orang kesetanan. Mereka yang kesetanan, Baekhyun itu malaikat.

Karena waktu sudah berbicara, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Terserah mau bagaimana tanggapan pegawai yang lain jika ia pergi sebelum pesta usai, hari ini sudah benar-benar membuat Baekhyun pusing tujuh keliling.

Deguman nyaring masih bergema dari luar. Baekhyun memasuki _lounge_ hotel sekali lagi untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia melihat Jongin yang sudah terkapar tewas dan kostum Doraemon tergeletak teronggok begitu saja; Jongdae ditelan Jongin mungkin.

Sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap sang pelaku.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin pulang."

Adalah Park Chanyeol dengan ingus tertera pada hidungnya. Ia terbaring tengkurap. Baekhyun memandangnya jijik.

"Chanyeol- _sajangnim_ , anda sudah benar-benar mabuk."

"Makanya aku ingin pulang."

Ada balita besar berumur 25 tahun merengek pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil napas kasar. Ia membantu sang bos untuk berdiri dan merapihkan setelan kemejanya yang semerawut.

Memapah Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak akan Baekhyun lakukan lagi untuk suatu saat nanti. Dirinya serasa membawa bongkahan galon berton-ton.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ketika ia baru ingin menggapai pintu utama, Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang ia yakini bernama Sehun berdiri di sana.

Dan dia saling bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan si manager produksi.

"Sekretaris Byun? Anda sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Luhan mendekat.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian memanggil Sehun, "Hey, antar dia ini pulang!" seraya ingin menyerahkan Chanyeol yang masih kelelahan.

"Enak saja. Kami baru mau ikut berpesta. Sana, antar dia." Sehun berucap sambil membuang muka.

 _Dasar tutup termos_ , ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Iris Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jemari Luhan ... dan Sehun.

"Kalian terlihat—dekat?"

Jawaban dari Sehun selanjutnya rasanya mampu membuat Baekhyun ingin berkata kasar.

"Kami tadi pdkt selama 5 jam, pacaran 6 jam dan 3 jam yang lalu kami bertunangan."

"Terus sekarang ini kalian lagi main nikah-nikahan, ya?" Baekhyun lelah.

Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam hotel untuk bergabung dengan para gerombolan pegawai lainnya.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ia sontak mengambilnya dari saku celana. Tertera nama Jongdae- _ssi_ disana.

"Halo, Jongdae? Kau dimana?"

 _"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau bilang pada tuan Chanyeol bahwa—hiks, bahwa kemungkinan hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bekerja."_

Suara Jongdae seakan terista di ujung sana. Ia terisak sambil menangis. Baekhyun lantas khawatir pada rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.

"Jongdae, kau kenapa?!"

 _"Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari esok hari, Baekhyun—hiks."_

"Kumohon, bertahanlah Jongdae! Sekarang katakan kau ada di mana!"

 _"Aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit."_

Jantung Baekhyun terpompa dengan cepat. Ini benar-benar kondisi yang gawat, super gawat. Chanyeol masih tertawa-tawa tidak jelas di sampingnya.

 _"Apa kau sedang bersama sajangnim?"_

"Ah, iya. Dia masih mabuk. Tapi tenang saja Jongdae, aku akan segera menyusulmu ke rumah sakit."

 _"Tidak usah, Baekhyun. Aku akan segera pergi kok."_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Ada keheningan sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah kekehan Chanyeol tentang monster soju yang berencana menguasai dunia.

 _"Sungguh, aku akan segera pergi dari rumah sakit, Baek!"_

"Kau ... tidak sedang dirawat, ya?"

Muncullah kecurigaan dibenak Baekhyun.

 _"Ya tidak lah. Tahu gak? Barusan aku cek ke dokter ternyata aku kena ambeien, ya ampun—hahaha! Katanya gara-gara aku kebanyakan menyocol wasabi pas di pesta tadi—hahahaha!"_

"..."

 _"Kau masih di hotel, kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke sana. Ini aku lagi di apotek mau nebus obat ambei—"_

Ponsel yang tidak bersalah itu hancur lebur sempurna akibat dari hempasan cantik Baekhyun.

Ia pikir Jongdae terlibat kecelakaan atau tiba-tiba penyakit kronis yang ia sembunyikan selama ini kambuh. Siapapun tolong cabut nyawa pria bernama Jongdae SAAT INI JUGA.

"UMF—"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menutupi mulutnya, pipinya menggembung lucu dan siratan mata yang berteriak, _"MAYDAY! AKU AKAN MUNTAH!"_

Mereka berdua berubah panik. Berlari masuk secepat mungkin ke dalam hotel dan mencari toilet terdekat. Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta privasinya dari luar bilik. Ia bersandar pada salah satu wastafel.

Keadaan berubah sunyi. Suara nyanyi-nyanyian tidak lagi terdengar. Kemungkinan para _party people_ di dalam sana sudah menghadap alam tidur massal.

Dan Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedang muntah.

Rasanya jijik sekali. Ia kemudian mencari ponselnya untuk memutar musik. Teringat bahwa ponsel yang ia beli setahun lalu rusak karena _seseorang_ mengaku ambeien.

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam bilik toilet dengan khidmat. Ia meraih salah satu wastafel di samping Baekhyun dan berkumur. Sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah sadarkan diri, Baekhyun ikut menghadap pada cermin besar di belakangnya.

"Anda sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol belum menjawab. Ia masih terlihat berkumur yang sesekali membuatnya terbatuk. Menyipratkan genangan air pada wajahnya lalu menyisir rambut depannya yang cukup basah ke belakang dengan jemari, lalu Chanyeol menoleh pada sang sekretaris.

"Masih ... sedikit pusing."

Baekhyun tidak yakin yang ada di sampingnya ini Park Chanyeol apa Zayn Malik.

Intonasi suaranya berubah, lebih kepada bass. Alisnya bertaut karena masih terara pusing. Tatanan rambutnya ala-ala _man style_. Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

"Kau siapa?"

Salah satu alis Chanyeol naik menggoda, "Huh?"

"Anda tidak kerasukan, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jika kedua alis manusia ditautkan dengan ekspresi marah akan membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya bak kampungan anak bawah jembatan, nyatanya sebelas duabelas dengan model bintang porno.

Dia, _hot_.

Tolong camkan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki _fetish_ terhadap alis!

Kondisi selanjutnya semakin membuat dunia Baekhyun amburadul. Karena Chanyeol memenjarakan Baekhyun pada dinding di belakangnya.

Dagu pria itu terangkat dan memandang Baekhyun rendah, "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku lebih memilih berkebun petai cina."

"Ini bukan negosiasi. Ini perintah."

"Yang mana yang lebih bagus menurutmu? Petai cina atau semangka kuning?"

"Kalau kau menolakku, hidupmu akan ku bumi hanguskan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan jadi pacarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, "Bagus sekali—"

"Itu pun jika kau mengijinkanku berkebun kacang kapri di ruanganmu."

"Cita-citamu menjadi petani tidak kesampaian, ya? Malang sekali, kau justru bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan ternama."

Baekhyun mengaku kalah di sini. Ia terdiam.

"Baiklah, terserah. Mau itu kacang kapri, kacang mede, kacang garuda, terserah. Yang pasti mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mundur beberapa meter. "Yang kau lihat pagi tadi sampai sebelum kita masuk ke toilet adalah jawaban yang kau maksud dengan orang lain."

"Jadi ini dirimu yang asli?"

"Tidak juga. Tubuh asliku masih berada di pegunungan himalaya."

 _What the fnck._

"Pegawai pria bisa memanggilku _brother_. Pegawai wanita harus memanggilku _darling_. Jika Sehun dapat memanggilku _hyung_ , maka Byun Baekhyun harus memanggilku— **sayang**."

Keadaan semakin canggung. Baekhyun tidak mampu berucap apapun ketika semua ketidakwarasan ini menimpa dirinya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya yang sembelit, "Aduh, sakit perut. Bentar ya, sayang." Ia pun kembali ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini diluar dari batas kemampuan Baekhyun. Ia curiga jangan-jangan ada yang sedang menyantet dirinya, mengirimkan kesialan dari jarak jauh. Pekerjaan yang tertunda, ponsel yang rusak, menjadi kekasih tuan muda Park.

Selanjutnya apalagi? Terkena ambeien?

Bumi berubah damai. Keadaan sudah menjadi kondusif. Namun, benak Baekhyun masih menyuarakan teriakan, _"CABUT SAJA NYAWAKU!"_

Suara _pletak-pletuk feat water_ yang dihasilkan Chanyeol juga menemani Baekhyun dalam dunianya yang berubah berantakan.

.

.

.

 _Continued._

* * *

 _a/n_ : Senang sekali rasanya banyak yang terhibur dengan _fic_ **IHMS** ini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan menghiburkan diri dengan _fic_ Imorz yang lain ya! Ide untuk membuat _fic_ ini berawal dari manga _BL_ kesayangan Imorz berjudul Ten Count © Takarai Rihito. _Main chara_ -nya (Shirotani Tadaomi) bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Dari situ sih, bukan dari film yang _dimaksud_. Tapi sempat kepikiran juga pasti ada yang mikir kalo _fic_ ini terinspirasi dari My Stupid Boss. Ya udahlah, gak jadi masalah, hehe.

 _Review chapter_ 1:

 **sehon-ey** Hai juga _darling_! Senang rasanya _senpai_ nista ini dapat menghibur _kohai_. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **moontae** Rasanya kembang kempis hidung ini dipuji seperti itu, hehe. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **Dwarfeu-B** Pegawai-pegawai itu lihat foto Chanyeol yang berpose V- _sign_ sama Yoora. Di situ Imorz pangling soalnya mirip banget sama Yuri, wk. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **PitterBeechan** Halo, salam kenal! Maafkan Imorz kalo bikin karakter Exo di _fic_ ini terlalu OOC. Tapi humor tanpa OOC itu seperti tempe tanpa rhizopus sp., kurang nutrisinya, wkwk (tapi tenang, Imorz bikin mereka gak kelewat ooc). Dan Imorz juga senang sudah bisa menghibur PitterBeechan- _san_. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **riririi** Entah kenapa kata meraba cukup ambigu bagi Imorz, wkwk. Untuk saat ini Imorz bahkan belum mikirin konflik apa yang bakal diciptain. Semoga tidak terlalu berat, ya! Kan _fic_ ini _Rom-Com_ , hehe. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **baekhyeol** Chanyeol jadi karakter dingin udah mainstream. Karakter dengan tingkah dominan dibalut sifat idiot kan lebih seru. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **Ikakaaaaaaa** Chanyeol butuh obat ambeien. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **socloverqua** Awas ya, jangan ketipu luarnya Chanyeol, hehe. Fic ini mengandung diksi dan humor sederhana agar pembaca tidak mengerutkan dahinya kala membaca, wk. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

Terima kasih atas apresiasinya!

sehon-ey **uchihasekarada3** DongchimiChanbaek **septianaditya1997** moontae **elisabethlaurenti12399** Yaoi readers-ssu **Dwarfeu-B** D'Queens **cici fu** PitterBeechan **riririi** oktafianisa **Lussia Archery** fuyusky **Fawkaihoon** Naruhina Sri Alwas **azurradeva** baekhyeol **Ikakaaaaaaa** Sweatcold **.9047** jiellian21 **ssuhoshne** lavender11208 **happyVirusByun** youngdil **socloverqua** dywhut **memaybob** adorahttr **RedCherry yeoliie** baekchu


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate My Sajangnim! © Imorz

EXO © SM Entertainment

 _Warning: typo(s), ooc, boss!au, slash, shonen-ai_

* * *

 **3** — _Of Peanut, Milk and Jealously_

* * *

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat menuju kantor dengan kondisi semangat lima persen. Biasanya ia penuh membara empat-lima, layaknya anak SD mau pergi tur. Kakak dan Ibunya tidak ambil pusing, toh mereka tetap makan daging asap seperti biasanya; artinya Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Seandainya Baekhyun sudah mulai membawa ayam tepung paketan atau ramyun instan 2 bungkus, barulah mereka mulai khawatir.

"Aku berangkat!"

Kuping pemuda berusia 25 itu dapat dengan jelas mendengar sahutan Ibunya yang berpesan agar dia semangat kerja dan berhati-hati saat di jalan.

Apa yang ia janjikan kemarin, saat Chanyeol berupaya menjadikannya pacar, ia laksanakan sepenuhnya. Bibit kacang kapri berada pada salah satu kantung tasnya. Salah Chanyeol sendiri mengiyakan.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan lantai pertama gedung perusahaan, lagu "Cheer Up" mengalun nyaring hampir memecahkan gendang telinga. Bukannya menyemangati malah memberi kesan supaya cepat mati.

Kemungkinan para OB yang menyalakannya. Karena sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun menuju ruang atasan ia tak menemukan satu batang hidung pun, baik itu kategori _darling_ atau _brother_.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu besar ruangan utama dan meletakkan tasnya di meja sekretaris. Mengeluarkan bibit kacang dan satu kantung plastik berisi tanah subur. Ia melepas satu laci bagian bawah, mengeluarkan kertas usang tak terpakai dan menjajalinya dengan tanah bawaannya. Bongkahan bibit kacang ditanam dengan apik kemudian wadah laci tadi di letakkan dekat jendela.

"Kau benar-benar menjadikan ruanganku ladang bercocok tanam."

Jantung Baekhyun hampir saja salto indah ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia perlahan menengok, dapat dengan jelas menangkap perawakan bosnya berdiri sembari mengucak surai.

Lalu ia menguap lebar, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah tujuh lewat."

Chanyeol duduk pada sofa berwarna marun di sisi dinding. Baekhyun mendekatinya saat pekerjaan agrikulturnya sudah selesai.

"Tuan sedang apa jam segini di kantor?"

Mata mengantuknya membalas tatapan Baekhyun, "Aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kalian yang belum selesai karena pesta kemarin. Ya ampun, jam empat pergi ke kantor itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Badannya kemudian berebah nyaman lalu mendadak tegap kembali, "—kenapa kau masih memanggilku tuan?"

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan, tuan?"

"Panggil aku sayang. Aku pacarmu."

"Mau ku teraktir teh?"

"Baekhyun, panggil aku sa—jangan teh, susu saja. Aku suka sapi."

Baekhyun memilih membungkuk hormat dan permisi untuk pergi keluar. Mengabaikan segala rengekan balita berumur 25 tahun yang bersikeras ingin dipanggil _sayang_.

Pemuda itu dapat melihat beberapa pegawai mulai memasuki area gedung. _Lift_ pun mulai didesaki manusia. Baekhyun menemukan satu _vanding machine_ dekat ruangan para pegawai pemasaran.

"Baekhyun? Tumben sekali beli minum di sini."

Baekhyun tidak menoleh maupun menjawab, ia masih dalam masa _ngambek_ dengan orang yang menyapanya ini. Oh, tentu saja, Kim Jongdae. Siapa lagi?

"Pasti permintaan _Sajangnim_ , ya? Hahaha—bisa kutebak."

Tawa yang keluar dari lisan Jongdae masuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang dikutuk Baekhyun. Ia lebih fokus dengan menekan tombol pada mesin minuman di depannya.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan bos kita itu?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada pria di sampingnya ini.

"Dia lulusan elit dari Jerman tapi kelakuannya seperti abege kampungan bawah jembatan."

Jongdae, ngaca.

"Badannya juga besar, sepatunya besar, matanya besar. Aku rasa bos kita itu bukan manusia. Mungkin sebangsa _big foot_ atau yeti."

Suara _kleteng_ terdengar dua kali. Baekhyun mengambil minuman yang ia pilih dari dalam _vanding machine_. Sebotol susu dan sekaleng teh hijau.

Lalu ia menatap Jongdae, "Direktur Jongdae, sebaiknya Anda makan dulu sana," dan pemuda itu balik kanan bubar jalan dengan elit. Jongdae mengerdipkan kelopaknya beberapa kali, menatap punggung si sekretaris berwajah rupawan yang kian menjauh.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa seperhatian itu denganku."

* * *

Raut wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan aura _badmood_ hari ini. Semuanya terkesan berantakan setelah kursi pimpinan diisi oleh insan amburadul bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tapi, saat pria itu bilang bahwa ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan anak buahnya tadi ... Baekhyun sedikit mengaguminya, karena sebagai seorang pimpinan, ia masih mengingat tanggung jawab yang ia pikul. Sedikit! Hanya sedikit!

Denting bel _lift_ berbunyi, mengusik Baekhyun diantara lamunannya. Ia masuk ke dalam persegi berjalan itu setelahnya. Ada seseorang bertubuh kecil di sana. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, setidaknya setelah ia bekerja tiga tahun di sini. Mungkin dia pegawai lama bersemi kembali?

Namun, Baekhyun terbelalak ketika pria kecil ini keluar di lantai yang sama dengannya. "Maaf, anda ada keperluan apa, ya? Sudah ada janji dengan _sajangnim_ sebelumnya?"

Dia kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun, sedikit mendongak, "Sudah. Tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah menghubunginya lewat _tangan kanan-_ nya."

"Sebentar, anda sudah mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

"Belum. Tapi aku dekat dengan ayahnya. Beliau sudah memberitahuku tentang pengganti pimpinan perusahaan ini sebelum anaknya si Park Chanyeol bertahta."

Baekhyun dapat mengambil kesimpulan perihal pribadi orang ini. Dia tipikal yang tidak sopan. Bahkan saat Baekhyun memilih memakai "Saya" dengannya, dia justru dengan tenang memakai "Aku".

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, saya Byun Baekhyun. Sekretaris Park Chanyeol."

"Namaku Kyungsoo," yang lebih kecil memberi jeda sedikit sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "—dan aku sudah tahu itu."

Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dahulu, sementara Baekhyun masih mengurat kesal. Pintu itu didorongnya sepele dan masuk ke dalam bagai ratu.

"Sayang, aku lupa berpesan kalau aku lebih suka susu rasa pisang daripada—oh ya ampun, ada tamu."

Chanyeol beringsut lepas dari sofa kekerajaannya dan berpindah menuju kursi kekuasaan. Duduk dengan tulang punggung tegap seraya menyatukan jemarinya.

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya dengan intonasi _baritone_ super seksi. Melupakan tingkahnya barusan yang berebah santai dengan kaki di sandarkan ke dinding.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan angkuh, seakan melupakan orang lain yang berjalan bersamanya sementara Baekhyun melipir ke mejanya. Ia memeriksa isi kupingnya agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin kau menandatangani kontrak baru atas namamu. Kontrak ini masih atas nama ayahmu, jadi kami ingin memperbaharuinya segera."

"Oh, anda perwakilan dari perusahaan ritel itu ya? Sehun sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Baguslah, artinya aku tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri."

 _Tai kucing! Muntah naga!_ , sumpah Baekhyun dalam hati. Meskipun _sajangnim_ -nya idiot level dewa, kalau diperlakukan kasar begini, ia juga kesal.

Chanyeol mengambil pulpennya, sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tamu yang berlaku tidak sopan di depannya ini.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , apa anda punya waktu siang ini?"

Kyungsoo melirik pria di depannya, "Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Baekhyun seperti menyaksikan sebuah telenovela; drama Korea; sinetron India di depannya. Oh, Baekhyun jelas tahu alur percintaan _mainstream_ seperti ini. Tidak lama setelah sang tokoh utama mengajaknya makan siang, mereka akan saling bertukar kontak, saling bercengkerama pada pukul sembilan malam dan tiga bulan setelah itu mereka saling bergandengan tangan.

Oh, tidak bisa. Chanyeol sudah mengikrarkan _janji-kacang-kapri_ padanya. Mau bagaimana pun, Byun Baekhyun adalah pacarnya (beberapa jam yang lalu).

"Baiklah, tentu saja. Asal tidak ada niat romansa sama sekali dalam pertemuan kita."

"Tentu saja—"

"AKU IKUT!"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum aneh, "Maksudku tentu saja tuan Byun ikut. Dia kebetulan sekretarisku loh, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal; kedua alisnya bertaut sempurna. Wajah rupawan itu memandang lurus pada pria di depan Kyungsoo.

Lirikan tajam dari pria bermarga Park itu membunuh Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya. Ia seolah menertawakan Baekhyun, seolah merendahkan Baekhyun. Harusnya Baekhyun sadar setelah kejadian di toilet kemarin.

Park Chanyeol itu _S!_ Dia _sadist!_

"Kita bertemu lagi pukul satu nanti di restoran depan gedung ini," lalu Kyungsoo pergi setelah merasakan hawa panas dan tidak menyenangkan di dalam ruangan itu. Diam-diam ia merinding takut.

* * *

Ini sudah pukul dua belas siang dan Baekhyun masih larut dalam pekerjaannya. Ia sesekali melirik jam dan bosnya bergantian. Dilihatnya meja itu sudah penuh dengan bungkus lolipop dan beberapa botol susu pisang. Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Mungkin ia tidak cocok bekerja dengan Chanyeol karena kepribadian mereka yang terpaut terlalu jauh? Yah, tentu saja. Lulusan Jerman dengan lulusan lokal misalnya. Bukan, itu diskriminasi namanya. Mungkin Baekhyun harus menyamakan tingkahnya dengan Chanyeol? Dia hanya harus berlaku konyol seperti Jongdae dan Jongin (Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol sangat cepat akrab dengan kedua orang itu).

" _Err_ , tuan?"

Chanyeol menggumam di sela pekerjaannya mengemut lolipop, "Hmm?"

"Anda suka sekali ya minum susu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan. Namun ia tidak patah semangat.

"Dengan mengonsumsi susu sebanyak itu setiap hari, apa Anda tidak sadar sesuatu? Mungkin saja populasi sapi bisa berkurang karena Anda, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Cukup, Baekhyun menyerah. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa hidup di jalur kekonyolan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tumbuh dan berkembang biak di dunia normal.

Senyap itu sirna ketika Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok di depan meja, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Tangannya terlipat untuk menopang dagu.

"Kau benar sekali Baekhyun! Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar itu?! Menurutmu, apa mulai sekarang aku harus mengonsumsi susu selain produksi dari sapi? Seperti kambing atau kedelai misalnya?"

Ah, relung hati Baekhyun menghangat. Senang rasanya bisa sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka sejalur, sepaham. Meski Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu selanjutnya harus bagaimana.

"Err ... mungkin kau bisa—"

"Oh atau aku meminum susu darimu saja? Kau kan pacarku?"

"Yang itu juga bi—A-A-APA?! I-I-I-ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK MENGHASILKAN S-SUSU!"

" _Eeh?_ Tapi kau kan punya dada?"

Baekhyun beringsut menutupi dadanya, "K-KAU JUGA PUNYA DADA! PUNYA DADA BUKAN BERARTI MENGHASILKAN SUSU!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita coba cari tahu!"

Chanyeol menerjang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu tiba-tiba hingga ia terjatuh dari kursi. Meski pemuda itu mengaduh sakit karena terbentur dengan lantai, Chanyeol tidak mau beralih meski sejengkal. Ia tetap pada posisi atas, menerunhkup Baekhyun dengan lengan besinya di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Netranya berubah sayu. Baekhyun merona kemerahan mendapati raut wajah yang berbeda pada pria di atasnya. Matanya mendelik lebar; mendadak takjub dengan rupa Chanyeol yang begitu rupawan.

" _Sajangnim_ ..."

Napasnya memburu. Berefek pada tengkuk Baekhyun yang menyangka. Dadanya bergemuruh. Entah merasa kagum atau takut, ia pun tak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga," pria yang lebih tinggi beranjak duduk. "Berada di atas Baekhyun tidak menyenangkan."

 _Seperti menuang minyak di atas api._

"APA KATAMU?!"

Punggung Baekhyun menegap. Telunjuknya tepat berada di depan hidung Chanyeol, membuat bola mata pria itu menjuling lucu.

"Apa maksudmu berada di atasku tidak menyenangkan? Maksudmu aku bukan pasangan ideal? Oh, jadi kau lebih suka kalau yang di atas si Kyungsoo ya? Oke, silahkan! Sana kau selingkuh dengannya!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia menepis telunjuk Baekhyun, menggenggamnya halus sembari mengelus dengan ibu jari. "Padahal kita baru jadian kemarin tapi cemburumu sudah menjadi-jadi."

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Jongdae?"

"Kau, Baekhyun— _astaga_ —untuk apa Jongdae cemburu padaku."

Dengusan lucu Baekhyun mengundang sunggingan senyum. Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Tidak usah sentuh-sentuh!"

Seumpama ditolak cinta, Chanyeol mulai bersenandung ala-ala bayi. Bibir bawahnya maju dengan setiap hujungnya menukik turun serta kedua alis bertaut cengeng.

Hingga sebuah suara beringsak hadir di antara momen itu.

"Maaf kalau aku menyela. Jika aku adalah inti dari perdebatan kalian, maka aku akan berkata jujur bahwa aku sudah menikah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang penyela yang hadir di antara mereka. Itu Do Kyungsoo, masih dengan mimik songongnya. Raut Baekhyun membingung.

"Meni—"

"Betul, menikah." Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Dengan pria konyol di sana itu."

Sadar bahwa keduanya masih duduk canggung di sela meja kerja Baekhyun, mereka lantas berdiri buru-buru. Lirikan jatuh kepada pria di ambang pintu.

Kim Jongin.

"JONGIN?!" Baekhyun mengucek kelopaknya tidak percaya, "Oh, itu memang Jongin ... KAU SUDAH MENIKAH? KAPAN?!"

Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam. Bibirnya menukik cengiran sembari menggaruk tengkuk, "Sebulan yang lalu. Padahal kau datang, Baek. Oh benar, kau datang hanya untuk makanannya ... setelah itu kau langsung pulang."

"Oh, maaf," lalu Baekhyun bersiul.

Jongin pun beralih pada Chanyeol, "Kau juga sama _sajangnim_. Kau datang bersama tuan Park. Makan lalu pulang. Tapi terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

Baekhyun beringsut bertanya, "Kau berikan mereka hadiah apa?"

"Kubelikan mereka kapibara untuk dipelihara," celetuk Chanyeol

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyungsoo berucap sementara tungkainya mendekati Jongin, "Pada akhirnya, kami jadikan bahan utama acara BBQ malamnya."

"TIDAAAK! MICHELLE- _CHAAN_!"

Ruangan mendadak dipenuhi aura kelam serta merta guntur yang menggelegar. Tangis Chanyeol bukan main nyaringnya.

"Lalu, kau ke sini mau apa? Masih mau menagih makan siang bersama Chanyeol? Apa kau lupa kau sudah menikah?!" ucap Baekhyun masih meledak-ledak.

Kyungsoo ikut mengerjap, "Tidak. Aku kemari justru ingin membatalkannya. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan undangan audit dari cabang perusahaan kami di Madrid."

Manik Chanyeol berbinar-binar, "Jadi, aku diundang ke Madrid?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menoleh pada sekretarisnya, bibirnya sumringah, "Kau dengar itu, Byun? Kita akan ke Madrid!"

Dalam hati Baekhyun ikut bersorak senang. Pergi ke luar negeri merupakan salah satu keinginannya. Namun sepertinya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

a/n: Ketemu lagi di **IHMS** _chapter_ tiga! Senang rasanya membaca tiap antusiasme _readers_ di kolom _review_. Imorz juga senang banyak yang nge- _fav_ dan _follow_. **Fic ini juga di-** _ **cross post**_ **di Archive of Our Own (AO3) dan Wattpad.** Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ empat!


End file.
